Gregor and the Return of the Warrior
by Proud Warrior
Summary: Gregor is living a horrid life after the War of Time even though it has been 3 years. What will happen when he is back there again? Read to find out more! Story will be complete eventually.
1. Chapter 1: Nightmares

**Hey guys this is my first fanfic so please be supportive. All reviews are welcomed you can say whatever you like, how you liked the chapter, what you think I can work on and ideas for future chapters. Anywho on to the story hope you enjoy. P.S. I will be doing author notes at the beginning of every chapter.**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own The Underland Chronicles only the plot and original characters.**

Chapter 1: _Nightmares_

It had been 3 years since Gregor's been in a place that he feels he truly belonged and was happy. Now he was scarred for life both physically and mentally. He was constantly thinking of that place and couldn't get his mind off of it. He had nightmares almost everyday and hadn't had a dream in so long he forgot what one was like. Now he was stuck in Virginia hundreds of miles away from where he wanted to be most.

Gregor felt like he knew the place he was in right now. As soon as he realized where he was, he was on Ares's back saying he needs to get closer if he's going to take the Bane out. _No_ he scram (is this the past tense for scream?) in his mind knowing what was about to happen but he dreaded it, hated himself for it because deep down he still blamed his call for his bonds death.

It all happened in slow motion as the Bane sank his teeth into Ares's neck while he thrust his sword towards the Bane's chest. If only he had been a little faster maybe then Ares would still be alive. As Ares fell to the ground Gregor tried to close his eyes, unwilling to see his bond die , but found it impossible to close them. As he watched Ares's blood pool up around him he saw his eyes open.

Relief flooded through him thinking his bond had survived the horrible attack the Bane inflicted. His blood went cold just as fast as the relief flooded through him. Ares opened his mouth to speak but with his neck missing it just made a pained expression. It killed Gregor to see his bond like this and unable to help. Seemingly coming from everywhere Ares's voice said something that made Gregor so unthinkably sad.

"Why didn't you die? Did the prophecy not call for your death?". Gregor responded with " I would have given anything to have you come out alive please Ares believe me."

"If you had just died like you were supposed to then I would still be alive, how could you do this to me?"

"NO!"

" If I hadn't saved you then none of this would have happened. I wouldn't have been outcasted by my own people all for YOU!"

"Please"

" I risked everything for you and how did you pay me back? You left me when I had very few others then as if that wasn't enough you, you had to send me to my death. TRAITOR!"

" I never meant for that to happen please believe me!"

"Now it's time for me to pay you back."

"No"

Ares picked Gregor up with his claws as Gregor, in too much sorrow, just stayed still not fighting back. Ares flew high into the sky till the ground was no longer visible. "Now I pay you back the way you paid me back. Goodbye BOND!"

Ares let go of Gregor and he went plummeting to the ground .

"NOOOOO!" scram Gregor.

Right as Gregor hit the floor he shot up in his bed. Regaining his breath he pushed the sheets off of him that were now covered in cold sweat. Nightmares like these happened often and just as intense as this. Gregor was washed with sadness as he remembered his bond dying again in front of his eyes. He grabbed the claw from the nightstand next to his bed. He always had it with him in remembrance of his bond.

Gregor held it to his chest wishing the pain to go away. He knew that if his bond were alive he wouldn't have said any of those things or blamed him but it still made Gregor unbelievably sad. Gregor's biggest regret was Ares's death even though there was probably no way for him to prevent it. He would give up anything to have Ares alive including his own life in his place. He would even go as far to say that he would rather not have Luxa's love to have him alive.

Just thinking of being so far from her made him sad. Who was he kidding she probably forgot all feelings for him and maybe him as a whole except for him as the Warrior.

Except now the Warrior was… Dead

He glanced at his clock that lay next to his bed on his nightstand and it read 3:45 am, but he knew he wouldn't be able to go to sleep after that nightmare so he got up to start another long day of his life.

**All right here's the 1st chapter. Please review tell me what you like, what I can improve on, grammer, ideas to use in the story, anything at all. Also it would be nice if you told me things I could put in my bio. Anyway these author notes will yield important info in the future so be sure to read them. Also sorry for the ending I got distracted and lost my train of thought so it was harder to make fit in, always glad to go back and edit it to your suggestions. Anyway enough rambling thank you for reading be sure to also hit follow so you get notified when I post. I do plan on finishing this story that is for sure just so you guys know. Bye for now.**


	2. Chapter 2: Life After

**Hey guys I never realize how short the 1st chapter was so I'll try to make this chapter longer. Thank you to ****Story Thieves** **for reviewing last chapter it motivated me to make this chapter so keep in mind reviewing = motivation. Anyway enough blabbering on to chapter 2. Don't forget to follow and review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Underland Chronicles only the plot and original characters.**

Chapter 2: _Life After_

He glanced at his clock that lay next to his bed on his nightstand and it read 3:45 am, but he knew he wouldn't be able to go to sleep after that nightmare so he got up to start another long day of his life.

Gregor got up to go to the bathroom. He stripped all his sweat soaked clothes off and turned the shower on. He got in not waiting for it to warm up, because he liked the cool water, it made him feel calm. The cold water ran through his hair and down his back washing away the cold sweat off of him. He ran his hand through his hair untangling his hair while he thought about the place he wanted to be most. He could never manage to get it out of his head no matter what he was doing. He ran his hand over all the scars that plagued his body but paused at the worst ones.

The 5 scars that would forever remind him of the Bane's final attack on him. His body alone could tell countless adventures from the Underland. He missed that place more than he thought possible. He would return there in a heartbeat, but he couldn't tear his family apart just for himself.

Gregor left the shower, wrapped a towel around himself and headed for his room but right as he opened the door it hit something. Worry shot through him, all his time in the Underland caused him to be on edge even here in the Overland. He used echolocation to see who it was. It turned out to be a harmless Boots. Oh how that nifty trick his old mentor taught him could be so useful. This thought once again brought his thoughts back to the Underland. How was the old rat doing? Was there still peace reigning over the Underland? Had anyone he cared about got injured or died somehow?

No he told himself I can't think of that place anymore I will never be able to see it again, but deep down he knew he would never stop thinking about it and that one day he would return to the place that was truly his home. No matter how long it took Gregor.

How could one not think of such a significant thing? A whole civilization right below peoples feet and they don't even know it! Oh a place of beauty it was. A tug on his hand brought him back to his senses. He scooped Boots up into his arms and exclaimed, "What are you doing up so early missy!"

"I need to use bathroom Gregor." Boots responded.

"Ok Boots go to the bathroom." Gregor chuckled.

Gregor set her down on the ground and turned to go back to his room. He closed the door behind him and thought about how much has changed. Just a few years back he was in a tiny excuse for a room, although he didn't mind. His current room on the other hand was much larger than his previous but still on the smaller side. A few years ago, he thought, I was just as ignorant as everyone else. Oh how things have changed.

Gregor turned around and opened the door as he heard a small knock. It was Boots. He wondered what was wrong and asked "Hey Boots, what's wrong?"

"Nothing I was just wondering if you could answer a question?" Boots replied

"Sure" Gregor said curiously wondering what the question was, "Although I'm not sure how well I'll be able to answer it."

"How did you shower in the dark Gregor?" Boots questioned curiously.

"Umm" Gregor stuttered. The question had completely caught him off guard. "What do you mean shower in the dark? I can't do that" responded Gregor quickly recovering.

"I couldn't see the light on while you were in there" Boots questioned.

Oh crap Gregor thought. He had been using echolocation to "see" like he did most of the time without realizing it. His mother went all out to make sure that Boots forgot about the Underland. Boots would constantly ask questions relating to the Underland and his mother would instantly say she just has a very active imagination. Boots was too young to truly remember that it was real. Lizzie on the other hand was old enough to remember and was saddened by it but never have as deep bonds or as many as Gregor so now she was a perfectly smart happy kid. Gregor had many deep bonds and it has affected him in many ways even after 3 years.

A small tug made him remember the question and he simply replied as if it was the complete truth "You must have been too tired to have noticed the light silly Boots." It truly made him sad to have to lie to her but if he told her his mom would kill him.

"Off you go back to sleep," said Gregor softly.

"Ok" replied Boots groggily "Goodnight Gregor".

"Goodnight Boots." whispered Gregor.

Boots walked away sleepily still able to sleep for another few hours. Gregor got dressed in some sweat pants and a black T-Shirt. He glanced at the clock once again and i read 4:20 am still a lot of time to kill until school, but school is quite far from your house so you head downstairs and grabbed an apple and his backpack on the way out the door. He finished the apple and threw it in the trash can at the end of his driveway.

He started jogging to school which was 7 miles away but the school only started at 7:20 so he had a lot of time. He was usually early to school and spent that time in a quiet corner thinking about anything till the bell rang. Off he went to what he thought would be just another ordinary day at school but would be the exact opposite.

**And that's a wrap on chapter 2. What did y'all think? Be sure to let me know in the reviews. Tell me anything in the reviews ideas, suggestions, what you liked, disliked, anything! Anyway reviews = motivation so if you want chapters faster be sure to review. I know this chapter was short as well but I was short on time and wanted to get this out, but I promise to make the next chapters longer. Also sorry for how slow it is i'm just getting all the background info out and setting everything up for the future I have an idea on what to use! Anyway hope you enjoyed that cliffhanger. Please follow so you know when I update favorite and review! Thanks for your time! **


	3. Chapter 3: school

**Hey guys welcome back to chapter 3! I hope you are enjoying the story so far I have only seen 2 reviews from the same person, Story Thieves, who I would like to thank for the support. I hope to see more reviews and follows! Anyway, an idea I'm using in this chapter is thanks to Story Thieves! I think this chapter is going to be longer hopefully 2-3 thousand words the last 2 have been about a thousand each. Anyway onto chapter 3! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Should I start doing funny things with these?**

Chapter 3: _School_

Gregor finished his run in under an hour and a half he was very fit for his age and much stronger than everyone else in his class. All his time in the Underland had changed him for both better and worse.

It was currently 5:45 am and Gregor had a lot of time to kill. He walked into school and nobody was there. He wandered through the halls for a while his mind drifting back to the Underland. He went over all that had happened. He remembered when his dad moved the rock that separated him from the Underland and her forever. It was a horrible memory that he hated. He knew that if he ever saw that rock again he would not be able to resist going back.

The first couple days after leaving the Underland went by in a blur. Gregor was completely numb to feeling he couldn't remember much from those few days, he just ate and slept all day, but then he slowly started to become aware again. It had been a struggle to decide whether to stay or come to Virginia. Everyone wanted to stay but Gregor's mother was bent on leaving.

His mom decided that once his grandma was able to move they would move down to his uncle's farm here in Virginia. It had been 3 months and his grandma still wasn't healthy enough to move and his mom kept growing more and more anxious. Eventually it became too much for her.

She decided to move without their grandma despite what everyone said. promised she would take care of her and that was perfectly fine with his mother. Within the week she wanted them in Virginia. His mother was paranoid of him returning to the place that took so much from him that she couldn't see all that it had given him. He had to say goodbye to all his friends in New York because if his mother had it her way he would never set foot there again.

Their weren't many goodbyes because he never had many close friends and those goodbyes we're easy compared to the ones he had to say to the people he grew close to in the Underland. His friends had asked why he was leaving and he had just made up excuses that his friends knew were fake but they knew this was hard on him and didn't want to make it worse. Through the years they still kept in contact and were still friends.

Gregor's life had changed so much these past years and…

Wham Gregor smacked right into a tall big guy that he never know.

Villain POV:

Mike was stomping through the halls mad at everyone and everything. He couldn't tell why he was mad he just was. He wanted to do something bad and he never know if he could control himself.

Wham this small puny kid walked right into him. This pushed him over the edge.

"Watch where your going kid!" he yelled.

The kid tried to move past without acknowledging him but he wouldn't have it. He moved to block him.

"I'm not moving till you apologize!" he fumed.

"Sorry" the kid mumbled.

"No that won't do, I think I need to teach you a lesson you won't forget!" he yelled as the kid looked up.

He got ready to throw a punch and swung but it never connected. Before he knew what was going on he was on the ground body aching in able to move.

"Never try that again" the kid hissed.

Gregor's POV

"No that won't do, I think I need to teach you a lesson you won't forget!" yelled this y'all kid.

The kid got ready to punch and started to swing but Gregor was way ahead of him. Gregor saw the punch coming from a mile away and easily doged, buckles the kids knees, punched him in the stomach and pushed him to the floor. All this happened in less than a second and it ended with the kid on his knees hunching over his throbbing stomach. The kid looked up at him and Gregor could see a look of pure terror in his eyes.

"H-How did you d-do that?" he whispered still scared.

Gregor ignored the question and told him not to mess with him or anyone again or he would have it far worse than today. The kid nodded rapidly and got up to leave. Right as he was about to go Gregor grabbed his collar and told him harshly "Trust me you'll regret it".

The kid scrambled away still in shock of what had just occurred. It was still quite early so lucky no one had seen all of this go down. Gregor decided to just wait in his first class which just so happened to be science.

Gregor has waited for about an hour or so until one of his friends walked in and sat next to him. Gregor wasn't really been close to anyone but he didn't isolate him self because it was too much work and he didn't want to draw extra attention to himself by being alone all the time.

"Hey" Larry and Emma said enthusiastically.

Gregor gave a small hey back and a wave as they sat down next to him.

"How long have you been here?" Larry questioned.

"Oh not to long just before you guys got here" Gregor lied

They looked disappointed.

"Why?" Gregor asked warily.

" oh we saw this kid mike who tries to act tough but today he looked so scared and like he was about to pee himself we just wanted to know if you knew what happened" Emma replied.

"Nope nothing" Gregor lied again.

Lying had become a second nature to Gregor because he did it so often. Nobody could tell when he was lying unless he wanted them to.

"What you doing after school today" Emma inquired.

"Um nothing why" Gregor replied cautiously.

"Perfect" Emma sung enthusiastically, " Larry and I wanted to know if you wanted to go to the arcade tonight and since your free your coming!"

"Actual I just remembered I have work to do" Gregor said trying to wriggle himself out of this.

"Nope you already said you free" chimmed Emma.

"There's no getting out of this is there?" Gregor asked already defeated.

"Nope not a chance" Emma happily replied.

"Fine what time." Gregor asked reluctantly.

""6:00 sharp and your picking us up."

"So I'm being forced into this and I have to pick you guys up? This isn't fair" Gregor complained although he was happy to get out of the house.

"Actually I can't make it" Larry whispered sadly.

"What why?" Emma demanded.

"I have to babysit my brother and sister" Larry said defeated.

"Can't someone else" Emma replies trying to find a way for him to come

"Nope" Larry replied.

"Well I guess it's just you and me Gregor." Emma said happily enough.

"I guess it is" huffed Gregor.

Then the bell rang and the rest of the day went by uneventfully except what was announced in band class with Larry and Emma. The mere thought of it made him so excited he could barely contain himself.

Till the end of school Gregor couldn't stop thinking about announcement and never pay attention the rest of the day. He got on the bus and before he knew it he was home.

He knew his mom would probably never let him but that didn't stop him from being excited. He took his keys out and walked into an empty house. His parents and uncle came home after him and his sisters school ended after his. Gregor leaped up the stairs and ripped the paper out of his bag. He couldn't wait to ask.

Gregor got ready for tonight because he knew right as his parents got home he had to ask them. He put on a pair of jeans and a hoodie even though it wasn't cold out because of all his scars. Then he just waited on his bed for his parents to come home. His dad would be home at around 5 with his sisters because he taught science again at their school and his mom should be home shortly after, she worked as an assistant for the boss of some internet company. Click he heard the door open and he raced downstairs and was greeted to the sight of both his parents and sisters. His mom must have gotten to leave early.

They looked at him quizzically because he was never this excited.

"Honey is everything ok?" his mom questioned.

"Yes yes" Gregor said quickly "But there was an announcement in band today!"

"What announcement" his dad asked cautiously.

"A trip" Gregor yelled.

"Where to?" asked his mom carefully.

"New York City!" Gregor yelled enthusiastically.

It was dead silent no one moved

"Lizzie, Boots go upstairs." his mom said in such a dangerous tone they didn't even ask why.

"No absolutely not" his mother whispered harshly.

"But" Gregor tried.

"No buts end of story." his mom said trying to end any thought of it.

Gregor why don't you go upstairs while I talk to your mother unless you have plans." His father said trying to calm things down.

"Actually I'm going to the arcade with Emma at 6 so I'll wait for Jerry to come home and I'll borrow his truck." Gregor replied.

"Ok you can wait for him then" Gregor's dad said.

Gregor walked out the door to go wait for his uncle hoping that his dad could convince his mom. He saw his uncle pull in and went to go greet him.

"Hey" Gregor greeted.

" Hey what ya up to" his uncle responded.

"Nothing I just need to borrow your car I'm going to the arcade." Gregor said kind still thinking of New York City.

"Sure thing" his uncle said willingly " just don't scratch it"

" I won't" Gregor promised as he took the keys and got into the car.

"Bye thanks" Gregor thanked.

"No problem" his uncle replied "Be safe".

"I will" Gregor responded as he put the keys into the car.

His uncle walked into the house to an unpleasant sight.

**And that's a wrap on chapter 3! Sorry for the late update I had school and life but I just stayed up till 11:30 to have this posted and I have to wake up at 5:30 tomorrow. I might go back and edit it because I didn't have time to look over it and rushed it a little. I know this isn't as long as I want it to be but it's still getting there. Please review what you thought about the chapter, ideas, suggestions and anything else. Also please follow so you'll know when I update. Also thank you so much on 100 views! I never thought it would take off the fast! 100 views in 2 chapters is crazy! I also realized I am the 1st TUC story of 2020 just an I treating fact. Anyway thank you for your time and see you next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4: The date?

**Hey guys welcome to chapter 4! Thank you for all the support you guys have been showing! 200 views in 3 chapters is crazy! That being said, I want more reviews please. They help me make a story you like and become a better overall writer. To motivate more reviews I'm planning on doing something special at 10 reviews (suggestions are welcome), so if you want to find out review. Also thank you to ****Story Thieves** **for reviewing it truly means a lot, you guessed what's gonna happen! Onto chapter 4!**

**Disclaimer: Why do we need these?**

Chapter 4: _The date?_

Gregor's uncle walked into a gruesome sight. From all the way outside he could hear the screaming. As he walked in, the volume seemed to triple. He could see Gregor's parents, more like Gregor's mom, yelling at the top of her lungs. Gregor's dad just stood their calmly. They both seemed to not notice him walk in. He contemplated just leaving then alone but decided it was best to try and help.

"Hey" Gregor's uncle greeted

Both of Gregor's parents turned to look, they were suprised to have someone intervene.

"What's going on?" Gregor's uncle questioned.

"Grace here doesn't want to let Gregor go on a band trip to New York City." Gregor's dad answered.

"Why" he questioned.

Gregor's dad looked to Gregor's mother to answer.

"Because" she huffed definitely.

"When is it" Gregor's uncle asked.

"Next Friday to Sunday" Gregor's dad answered.

"I could go with him I always wanted to visit New York City anyway plus Gregor could show me around." Gregor's uncle suggested.

"I believe that would solve all of Grace's worries." Gregor's dad answered "as long as she agrees".

"No" Gregor's mother said wavering.

"Why" Gregor's uncle inquired.

Gregor's mom could never tell his uncle why so reluctantly she said "fine".

"Great I'm looking forward to it".

With that Gregor's uncle left the heated room.

Gregor's POV

Gregor was enjoying the ride to Emma's house, he loved driving it felt freeing. He pulled up into Emma's house at exactly 5:30. Perfect the arcade was about a half hour away.

Gregor got out fo the car and walked over to the front door. He lightly tapped against the cold dark wood. The door had a design resembling the architecture of Regalian buildings. How did he always manage to go back to the underland? He asked himself.

No he told him slef tonight is not going to be about the undeland. With that thought still in his mind Emma's mom opened the door.

"Hey Gregor" she greeted him.

"Hi" Gregor responded " I'm waiting for Emma we're going to the arcade tonight"

"That's right" she said "come in you know where her room is go see what she's doing she might be running late.

"Sure thing, thanks" Gregor replied politely.

Gregor headed up toward Emma's room while her mom closed the door behind him and left. Gregor rapped against the door softly waiting for a reply. None came so Gregor walked in to the room and to his surprise was greeted by nobody. where was she? He went and sat down on her chair on the right of the small passage leading from the door to the bedroom, so he couldn't see the door.

Her room was average size and had white walls with art all on it. Her closet was large and full of clothes. He never knew someone could own so many clothes. He sat and stared at the wall across from him with her table in front of him. She had a small cup full of pens and pencils and a stack of paper with a small lamp. She was an extremely neat person. He blanked out for a bit and just stared at the wall.

Without him noticing Emma walked in from a shower. She was wrapped in a towel, or so she was before she got in the room. She hung her towel on a towel rack as she got in and closed the door behind her. What was she gonna wear she wanted to look nice tonight for Gregor she had always had a crush on him and tonight would sort of be like a date. Although she felt bad she was happy Larry couldn't come. She walked into her bedroom and toward her closet but before she could get there she saw him sitting in her chair.

He was facing away from her so he hadn't noticed her yet.

"Umm Gregor don't turn ar…" Emma begin.

"What" Gregor asked as he turned around.

He saw her naked just standing there both in shock not moving. It stayed like this for a solid few seconds while both never know what to do. Gregor regained his composure and immediately turned around to face away. They were both blushing uncontrollably.

"I-I'm so s-sorry" Gregor stuttered " I should have not been in here"

"No it's fine it's my bad let me just get changed really quick" she replied embarrassed.

She disappeared into the closet and Gregor was left to himself.

I just saw her naked he thought to himself. Why did I not notice her come in, none of this would have happened. She wasn't bad looking, in fact she was one of the best looking in the school, but he just didn't like her. He hadn't liked anyone since he came back to the overlander. He was still attached to her he couldn't let go for some reason.

What just happened? Emma thought to herself. He had just seen her naked! How embarrassing! She thought about it and thought maybe it wasn't so bad. She was fairly good looking and had a good body so maybe he had noticed her, not that she wanted that type of stuff. He had stared for a while. Emma has a crush on him for a while now but never do anything about it because he never seemed to show interest in her. Now maybe he would she thought.

She chose a pair of skinny jeans and a black crop top with a zip at the back to wear, because she wanted to match with Gregor. She put her clothes on but couldn't get the zip. Embarrassed she walked out and asked Gregor if he could help her with it.

"Sure" he replied as he got up and walked over to her. He zipped it up and Emma turned around to face him.

"Sorry about earlier" he said shyly "let's just forget about it alright?"

"Sounds good" she chucked awkwardly.

They made there way downstairs.

"Bye Mom see you later" Emma called out.

"Bye, don't be too late" her mom replied.

They made their way toward the turck where Gregor opened the passenger door for her.

"For me" she said, her voice dripping with sarcasm "I thought I was driving " she joked.

Gregor chuckled, the ice between them was broken, they were too good of friends to have that come between them.

"I want to get there in one peice" he joked back.

"Very funny" she said wryly but a smile hinting on her face.

Gregor got in the driver's seat and started the car

They drove the half and hour to the arcade and parked in the back of the parking lot, as it was very full

"Might have parked half way across the country" Emma joked as she punched him in the arm.

"Well even you couldn't find any other parking spots so I don't know why your complaining" Gregor responded lightly.

They made there way to the front entrance and got to the front desk. Both of them took their wallets out but Gregor took her wallet so she couldn't pay.

"Hey that's not fair I can pay for myself" She protested.

"I know you can but it's my treat, your getting a free arcade night and your complaining?" Gregor joked.

"Fine" she huffed.

They got in and went in.

"So where do you want to start?" Emma questioned.

"I know follow me" Gregor responded as he started walking.

"Where?" she asked.

"You'll see" he responded, not slowing down.

"Wait up, where are we going?" she demanded.

"You'll find out when we get there" Gregor responded impatiently as he forged ahead and got out of sight.

"Uhhh Gregor! Where did you go?" Emma said frustrated.

Gregor grabbed her hand and caught her off guard.

"Hey!" she said in surprise.

Gregor pulled her along while she protested.

Finally they got to a quiet place and she broke free.

"Gregor wha.." Emma started.

"Surprise!" yelled Larry.

"What are you doing here?" Emma asked, very confused.

"I'm here to surprise you duhh" Larry responded as he made his way to Emma.

"I got you this" Larry said as he walked toward her and took a beautiful gold necklace.

"Wow I don't know what to say" she said, genuinely surprised

"A thank you would do" Larry said sarcastically.

"What is this for?" she wondered.

"Why can't I just do something nice for my friend?" Larry said acting offended.

"Thank you guys so much it's beautiful!" Emma exclaimed.

"Here let me put it on for you" Larry said as he went behind her and placed it on her neck and secured it.

"You guys are so amazing!" Emma said ecstatically.

Gregor walked over to the duo and started "Actually this was all Lar.."

He was stopped by a pair of arms squeezing the living day light out of him.

"Your acting was amazing I couldn't tell a thin how did you guys come up with it?" Emma questioned.

"Actually Larry told me after class about it, it was all his idea." Gregor pointed out.

Emma turned to Larry and gave him a small hug and said thanks, nothing compared to what she did with Gregor.

Larry was fuming that he wasn't getting as much credit as Gregor was even though he planned it all and got the necklace.

"It's also a good thing Larry wasn't there for what happened at my house" Emma added.

"What happened?" Larry demanded fuming.

"Don't worry about it" said Emma as both her and Gregor blushed immensely.

If Larry was mad then he was about to blow now.

"Gregor can I y'all to you for a sec?" Larry demanded more than asked.

"Sure" Gregor answered not sure what to expect.

"We'll be right back" Gregor told Emma as they walked a little way away.

"What was all that about?" Larry fumed.

"What was all what about?" Gregor said confused.

"That!" Larry said harshly.

"What?!" Gregor said growing impatient.

"You getting all the credit and the thing that happened at her house that I still don't know about!" Larry responded.

"Nothing I swear you know I didn't do that on purpose, I don't know why I got all the credit. And what happened before we just need to forget about, come on man you know I wouldn't do anything, I know you like her plus I'm not even interested in her!" Gregor responded suprised by his own outburst.

"Whatever" Larry huffed as he walked back to Emma.

Gregor thought about how Larry told him this morning after class that he liked her and was gonna surprise her. Gregor felt bad for him, he did so much but got such little credit. Gregor would try to make Emma see it was Larry because they were good friends although at the moment their friendship was strained.

Gregor mad his way back to them and they went out to play some games.

The beginning of the night Emma mostly talked to Gregor but Gregor slowly bought Larry into the conversation until it was mostly them two. The rest of the night was uneventful as they played a bunch of games, until Gregor saw something he didn't expect.

Was that a rat in a Virginia arcade? Staring at him. He thought he was seeing things but no it was definitely there, but for what reason he didn't know.

**And that's a wrap on chapter 4! Sorry for the late update I've been kind of busy lately but I'm still trying to update at least weekly, but this weekend I might not be able to I'm going to be really busy. I will try nevertheless! I added some twists throughout so it wasn't so easy to guess what happens in the chapter. I did get the idea of the scene at Emma's house from a different fanfic I read a while ago. I hope you guys enjoyed the twists and cliffhanger! Please follow so you get notified as to when I update. Review what ever you like all reviews are welcome and remember more reviews= more mortification. How many more chapters do you all think I should do till Gregor is back in the underland? Until next time this is ProudWarrior out**


	5. Chapter 5: The Trip

**Hey guys welcome to chapter 5! Thank you on 400 views I never thought it would get so many views. Also thank you on 5 reviews to ****Story thieves ****and ****FrostyKing104****! And thanks to both of them plus ****stevensalzman82 ****favorite and follow! Sorry for the late update I'm trying to update as often as possible but i had a competition yesterday all day and I was super tired after. This chapter is more of a build up chapter but I'll try to make it interesting. Anyway Chapter 5 don't forget to follow and review.**

Chapter 5: The trip

The rest of the week went by uneventfully but things were a little more awkward between Gregor and Larry. Now it was the day of the band trip. Gregor was so excited to even be close to the place he truly belonged. He knew he would probably not even send a note down there but he had to hold on to hope. He had learned that no matter what you should always hope after his dad got taken by gnawers in the underland and his family had been unaware, so for over 2 years he had denied himself hope and he had learned from that.

Since Gregor's uncle, Jerry, was also going to New York City he was going to drive Gregor. He told Gregor he could invite 2 other people to come with if he wants and Gregor invited Emma and Larry to come with. They had agreed and they were all excited for the trip. They were going to have quite a bit of free time there because They were leaving Friday right after school and coming back Sunday night which was longer than the other band members were staying.

Jerry said that he would be able to visit places he wanted but Gregor knew that he wouldn't be able to visit the one place he desperately wanted to.

Gregor was anxiously waiting for the bell to ring to dismiss them. He was bouncing his foot really fast staring at the clock.

*Tick Tick Tick*

It reminded him of his last trip to the Underland where that is all he heard. Oh how he missed that pla

*Beep*

The bell interrupted his thoughts and he bolted up and for the door. He was leaving right after 1st block which was around 8:50. He went straight to the front where he was waiting for Emma and Larry. He was lost in his thoughts while he waited for them.

Boo he heard as he looked up not flinching as his friends tried to scare him.

"Come on" Emma complained " how could you not be scared by that, you have nerves of steel!"

Gregor chuckled"you're telling me."

"Come on we don't want to waste time" Gregor rushed them.

"Ok ok we're going" they both said in unison.

They rushed to the car where there bags were already. They were taking Gregor's dad's car because Gregor's uncle's truck was too small to fit all of them. His uncle was waiting out front rushing them.

"Let's go we want to be there so we still have time to do something." His uncle insisted.

It was going to be a long drive of 8 hours and Gregor's uncle and Gregor were going to switch of driving so that they could both have breaks.

They all 3 squished in the back and it just so happen that it was Larry Gregor and then Emma. Larry glared at Gregor and Greogr felt bad but he hadn't intentionally done it. They got comfy as Gregor's uncle started driving. They had put their bags in the day before to save time so they were going straight to New York City.

Gregor couldn't help but start feeling excited for going back even though he couldn't go back to the one place he wanted he could still meet his old friends and , his old neighbor. This was going to be a long ride so Gregor decided they should play a game to pass time.

"Hey do you guys have any ideas on how to pass time?" Gregor questioned.

"Why don't you tell us about New York City so we will know what to expect and where we're going to visit." Emma suggested.

"Ok" Gregor responded as he saw Larry glare at him.

"Umm well it's not the same as Virginia it's different but not a bad different. It's amazing the sirens that are constantly blaring and the smell of gasoline and I just can't wait to see it again." Gregor exclaimed dreamily, although he couldn't tell them about the place he really wanted to be.

"So where are we going to go visit?" Emma questioned.

"Um we are definitely visiting my neighbor and there's this museum that I liked for some reason that I could show you and don't forget Central Park." Gregor responded

"Cool I'm going to sleep so I'm refreshed when we get there." Emma stated.

"Ok" Gregor said.

Emma tried to lean against the car door but found it uncomfortable so she laid her head on Gregor's shoulder.

"I hope you don't mind," she told him

"Not at all" Gregor responded aware that Larry was glaring at him.

Gregor hoped Larry would also go to sleep so he could look at he the picture of him and Luxa together. He was going to be so close, but he wouldn't be able to see them.

It excited him and hurt him that this was how it was going to go.

Luckily for Gregor, Larry went to sleep and Gregor slipped the picture out of his pocket. He stared at her beautiful eyes and wished to see them one more time. Gregor had packed Ares's claw and it was in his bag, but he wished that he had it with him.

"What's that?" Gregor's uncle asked.

Gregor quickly put it away and responded "nothing."

"You know I realize there's more to why you left and your family's story then you tell me." Gregor's uncle told him.

"What do you mean?" Gregor asked nervously sacred that his uncle found out.

"Your mom not wanting you to go back, the claw, your scars and that picture." Gregor's uncle told him "they don't add up but I'm not going to question it, when you guys are ready you can tell me, just know I will listen."

"Ok" Gregor said relief washing over him that his uncle didn't know.

The rest of the trip was rather uneventful but as Gregor got closer and closer he grew more excited and anxious.

About halfway through Gregor switched driving with his uncle and drove the rest of the way.

Before Gregor knew it you could see the sky scrapers. Oh how he missed New York.

"You need help with directions" Gregor's uncle asked.

"Nope I know these streets like the back of my hand." Gregor responded confidently.

"Ok" he replied.

Gregor expertly navigated to his old apartment building and before he knew it he was there, where it all began, where his life changed forever, where Gregor the Overlander jumped.

**Hey guys thank you for reading chapter 5! Sorry for the late update and short chapter, I've been really busy, and I hit a writer's block. I might go back and edit it. Nevertheless, don't worry about me abandoning the story because it won't happen even if I don't update for a while. I will try for weekly updates but sometimes it's hard so it might be two or three weeks. Please follow and review all feedback and ideas is welcome! Does anyone remember the nas of Gregor's old friends, I forgot? Anyway until next chapter this is Proud Warrior out- Fly you high.**


	6. Chapter 6: The Rock

**Hey guys, welcome to chapter 6! I want to say I'm truly sorry for not having updating recently, it's been a combination of being busy and writer's block. I will try to update more often, I have a plan that I'll leave at the bottom note, so read the whole chapter.. On a better note I reached 800 views! That's completely insane thank you guys so much it truly means a lot to me! Anyway on to chapter 6!**

Chapter 6:_The Rock_

Gregor stood there staring at the building in disbelief. He thought he wouldn't ever see this building ever again. All the memories came flooding back and despite his hardness from the underland he felt like a little child again.

"If we want to do something we should do it now before the sun goes down" his uncle said.

"Wherever Gregor wants to go he knows the place best" Larry and Emma said in unison.

"Yeah there's this one place I want to show you, it's not too far from here we can walk there" Gregor mumbled.

"Ok where to?" Gregor's uncle questions.

"Follow me" Gregor responded.

Gregor led them down a couple of streets and past Central Park.

"Ohh" Emma exclaimed loudly, "Are we going to Central Park?"

"No" Gregor replied, "We can visit Central Park later the place i'm taking you is very important to me"

"Yay we get to learn about Gregor's past, we never hear anything about your past" Emma said excitedly.

"I don't like to talk about it much,it's not anything special" Gregor lied.

Gregor was nearing his destination and his anticipation was growing. He hasn't seen this place in forever, it's the place that prepared him for death.

Long ago in what felt like another lifetime Gregor had been in a life controlled by prophecies, written by a mad-mad called sandwich. Greogr could never get over the fact that this crazy person that had such a big impact on his life was praised as a hero by an unknown group of humans underneath New York City was called sandwich.

There it was the museum he stopped walking. He never thought he would see it again. It stirred a mix of emotions through him. He felt happiness because he didn't think he'd ever be back here again but also sadness and a heavy weight that came with his time in the Underland. He would be willing to forever carry that weight for just one more chance with her.

"Who was he kidding" he thought "she probably forgot about him already".

It filled Gregor with sadness thinking that she had forgotten about him and all his other friends that he had to leave behind. He thought he might actually cry but he hasn't cried for as long as he can remember.

"Gregor are you alright?" Emma asked, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Nothing" Gregor lied, "I'm just remembering all my memories of this place".

They stopped right in front of the museum and Gregor heard Larry laugh "A museum?".

"If only you knew what it meant" Gregor muttered under his breath as Emma shot him a glare.

"What is it that you meant?" Emma questioned him curiously.

"Nothing" he lied " it's boring forget about it".

"Ok" Emma replied as Larry shot him daggers. He definitely did not like her talking to him a lot and her getting mad and ignoring him.

Gregor would have to deal with that later.

Gregor walked up to the front and asked for 4 tickets to the museum. His uncle came up and paid for them all.

"This better be good" he joked.

They all walked in and Gregor was hit with all the memories. Not memories of this place but of the underland.

Gregor knew exactly where he wanted to go but never go straight there otherwise they would know that's what he came for and he really didn't want to make an excuse up.

He realized he never really remember the rest of the museum and as he looked around he found some cool artifacts like masks and knives. His eager side wanted to feel how the knife was in his hand, how it swung but Gregor was able to control it.

Ever since he got back from the underland he had had these urges but he's always been able to overcome them, but he fears for when he is unable to control them.

Finally Gregor laid his eyes upon what he was looking for.

The tomb was there as peaceful yet lifeless as ever. It had prepared him for death but not for surviving. It had been his support through thinking he would die but it crumbled as soon as he had hope of surviving.

Now he doesn't feel anything for the statue but he knew he had to see it one more time.

Once they were all done looking through the museum they made either way out.

"That was actually kinda interesting" Emma commented.

"Haha nope" Larry chimed in, "that's probably the boringest thing we could have done in New York City."

"Shut up" Emma told Larry.

Larry looked slightly offended and replied "jeez I was just kidding".

Emma asked Gregor, ignoring Larry, " is there anywhere else you want to go?"

"Yeah there's this one place in Central park that I want to go to," he responded.

"Yes Central Park that is so cool. Now we're talking" Larry responded ecstatic.

"Ok lets get a move on before the sun goes down" Gregors uncle told them all.

"So where is this place in Central Park?" Emma asked.

"Oh it's on the outside part of Central Park,but it's really cool" he told her.

"Ok lead the way" she replied.

Gregor lead them to the little hill that was close to the rock, the rock that could lead him to her, the rock that could take him to the place he loved, the rock that could take him to the place where he didn't feel like an outsider, the roc that could take him to the place with all his friends.

"Is this it?" Emma asked.

"It's pretty nice, but why this place?" Larry questioned.

"This place is nice but this isn't it, it's right there" Greogor told them pointing to the rock.

"A rock, seriously? You've got to be kidding." Larry told him.

Emma nudged him lightly as to tell him to keep quiet.

"Why a rock?" Emma said more politely.

"It's not the rock, it's what's underneath it" Greogor told them.

They made their way over and Gregor knelt down next to the rock and put his hand on it.

He remembers the last time he saw this rock, it had parted him from the person he loved the most in the world.

"What's underneath it and what's so special about it?" Larry asked blatantly.

"It's better to show you" Gregor told them, knowing what he was about to do would change everything.

Gregor felt around the edge of the rock till his hand slipped under. He pulled up but it didn't budge. Worry shot through his mind, was this the right rock, had someone found out and sealed it up?

Gregor tried again but pulled harder and it popped off. Relief flooded him

"What is it?" all 3 asked in unison.

Gregor jumped through and looked back up. "Follow me I will show you".

"Are you sure this is safe Gregor, I don't want anyone getting hurt on my watch" Jerry asked skeptically.

"Yes I'm sure, now trust me" Gregor told them impatiently.

He didn't know how long he could wait for them. He had to go down there.

"Fine, I'm coming down but catch me if I fall" Emma told him.

"Of course " Gregor replies sarcastically knowing no one could fall from such a small fall.

Emma jumped down and fell on Gregor leaving her on top of him. He knew that she had done that on purpose and was getting daggers from Larry.

Emma took her time getting up from him and he knew it, but he couldn't do anything about it. When they got up Gregor called for the rest of them to come down.

Both Larry and Gregor's uncle jumped down and as soon as they were all down Gregor moved the rock back into its place. He was about to start walking when he was interrupted.

"Umm Gregor how are we supposed to see?" Emma asked.

Gregor almost forgot they were in the dark because he could use echolocation to "see".

"Oh yeah I was just getting my flashlight out" he replied as he pulled his flashlight off of his belt. He always kept a small flashlight with him no matter what even after all these years.

He switched the flashlight on and led the way down the stairs.

"Where are we going and how did you find this place?" Emma questioned.

"You'll see when we get there and Boots and I discovered it when we were in Central Park" he lied.

"Boots?" Emma asked "whose she?"

"Oh I mean Margaret, we used to call her boots when she was little".

Gregor had slipped up with being so close to the underland.

The concrete eventually turned to stone and Emma asked "why is this stone".

"I don't know but it's safe don't worry" Gregor assured them as he led the way on.

They were about to come up to the hole that lead to the sea in the underland.

Gregor fake clouded to get a clearer picture of what was ahead and what he saw made his blood cold.

Gregor immodestly stopped and turned around.

"Wait here I'll be right back" he commanded them.

"Where are you going?" His uncle asked.

"Just trust me I'll be back I promise just wait here" he said worriedly "here keep the flashlight". He handed them the flashlight and turned around.

"Wait how are you going to see?" Emma asked.

"I'll be fine don't worry about me" he said dismissively.

Gregor made his way down and turned the bend. He clicked once more to make sure he wasn't imagining things even though he knew he wasn't.

He walked forward and stood there frozen looking at something he never wanted to see.

A dead underland scout with his flier.

**And that's a wrap on the chapter. I love this cliffhanger. Anyway this is going to be long but important. First off I want to apologize for the extremely long wait. Im truly sorry for that but I have a plan. Firstly I want to say I'm NOT ending this fanfic nor will I till it is complete. So I'm on my spring break right now and have an extra week due to school closure because of the Covid-19 so I will have plenty of time to write and plan to write many chapters so if sometimes I can't write one week I'll have some in store to post. Hopefully this will mean no long waits on chapters. I will be spending more time writing chapters because I know how it is to wait for a post and I don't want you guys eating for so long. Secondly I want to thank you all for waiting for this chapter and continuing to read it. It truly means a lot to me. If you have any questions don't hesitate to pm and don't forget to favorite and review! Any suggestions on what to do next is welcome and that's it. Stay safe out there and fly you high!**


	7. Chapter 7: Secrets

**Hey guys welcome to chapter 7. I would like to thank ****DasDuke ****for reviewing! I have some exciting news! I reached 1,123 views and I'm so happy! I would like to thank every single one of you reading this who made this possible! Thank you thank you thank you! This is going to be an interesting chapter! Don't forget to follow and review, all feedback is welcome and let's get right into the story!**

Chapter 7: Secrets

Gregor was frozen in shock. He didn't know what to do.

"Gregor" he hears his uncle call out.

"Yeah I'm here" he responds, still shocked.

"Are you ok" Gregor's uncle calls worriedly.

"Yeah" Gregor lied, he couldn't process everything.

"What are you doing" his uncle questioned.

Gregor was too shocked to notice that his voice was drawing closer and closer.

"Umm… nothing what I was looking for isn't here anymore." Gregor told him.

"How were you seeing without any light?" he asked but before Gregor could answer his uncle with Emma and Larry right behind him.

Gregor's uncle pointed his flashlight at where Gregor was standing and yelped in surprise.

He quickly moved the light and turned to Emma and Larry to tell them to go back but it was too late they had already seen it.

"Go back we'll be there in a sec." Gregor's uncle told them but there was no making them go back.

"No we deserve an explanation as well." Emma demanded.

"Pleases just go…" Gregor's uncle started.

"We aren't going anywhere." she said definitely.

"Ok fine." Gregor's uncle said defeated.

"Do you want to explain what this is?" Gregors uncle asked.

"No." Gregor said, still at a loss of words.

"Gregor you have to tell us what's going on, we need to know!" Emma exclaimed.

"Ok." Gregor sighed, "let's just get to 's apartment before I tell you guys."

"Ok." they all agreed.

They made their way back while Gregor stayed behind just a second longer.

"You coming?" his uncle asked.

"Yeah you guys go ahead I'll be right there." Gregor told him.

"Ok but don't go in any further I don't want to see something else like this." Gregor's uncle told him.

Little did he know right after that would lead them to The Underland.

Gregor stayed behind so he could search the body for any clues to what caused this or anything at all. Gregor was about to give up when his hand came across some weird texture on the man's skin. Gregor clicked very loudly to get a clear image of what it was and it was some sort of strange marking. Gregor burned what it looked like in his brain so he wouldn't forget. Next he went to the bat and clicked to get a clear image of it. He found the exact same marking on it.

Gregor couldn't find any other clues and decided to head back. What could have caused it is all Gregor could wonder.

Finally Gregor made it to the end of the tunnel where his friends and uncle were waiting on him.

"We were starting to get worried." Emma said.

"I'm here, let's get going before it gets too dark." Gregor told them, not in a mood to talk.

Gregor pushed the rock up and made sure the coast was clear. When he was sure it was safe to go up he quickly pulled himself up and helped the rest of them get up before placing the rock back in its spot.

Gregor led them silently to his apartment building lost in his thoughts.

When they finally reached there Gregor quickly made his way inside eager to talk to about what he discovered.

Gregor took the way up the stairs mindlessly from having gone up it so many times. He finally got to their floor and made his way down mindlessly. Gregor finally got to the door and immediately knocked.

"Coming" said except when she opened the door it wasn't .

"Umm... sorry wrong door" Gregor stuttered at a loss for words.

"It's fine." The lady said politely and closed the door.

How could this have happened, had moved? How had he been so dumb as to not phone and ask if she was still here. What were they goi…

"Gregor is that you?" He hears ask.

Is he imagining things? He looks around to see peeking her head from a doorway.

" ! I thought you moved or something. Why are you in this apartment?" Gregor yelled enthusiastically, relieved that still lived here.

"Gregor! Check which door you knocked on!" she told him.

Out of habit he had gone to his old apartment, not 's apartment.

"Oh" he realized. "I was so lost in my thoughts I didn't even realize."

"And who are these nice folks?" asked, noticing the 3 of them standing there.

"Nevermind that come in and then we can introduce ourselves." she told them.

So they all piled into 's apartment and started introducing themselves.

Once they were all introduced asked "I thought i'd never see you again Gregor, why are you here?"

"I have a band trip here so I thought I would come early to meet with you and take them around." Gregor replied.

"It's much more than a band trip now." Larry said speaking for the first time in a while.

"What does that mean?" asked worriedly.

"Umm.. well." Gregor started but his uncle interrupted.

"Are you sure you want to burden her with what we saw Gregor?" he asked him cautiously.

"It's fine she already knows about them she can handle it." Gregor told him.

"Gregor what's going on is there something wrong?" asked, getting increasingly worried.

"Yes there is, I went to the rock and went to just see get close, I had to I never know if I'd ever get the opportunity to. Not to go back but to just be close." he told her, his mind racing with thoughts and filing with emotion.

"Tell me what happened." whispered.

"While we were walking and got close to the end we saw a human and flier dead." Gregor breathed out not wanting it to be true.

gasped "What happened to them?"

"I don't know but they had some strange marking on them, both of them the exact same marking." he told her.

"What did it look like?" she questioned.

"Do you have a pen and paper? I memorized it, I can draw it." he said, still unable to process what has occurred.

So got up and got him a pen and paper and Gregor drew it.

"What is it?" she asked completely at a loss.

"I don't know…" Gregor started.

"Ok I think we need to know everything now before we go on, we're being left in the dark." Emma demanded furious.

"Yes it might be a while, get comfy." Gregor told them.

"Are you sure you want to tell them Gregor?" asked, wanting him to not regret his choice.

"They saw it they deserve to know." he said , determined to stop hiding his past.

"I guess they do." replied.

And so they all sat down with Gregero and sitting across from the 3 of them.

Gregor noticed that Emma was sitting next to Larry and was happy but that thought got disturbed when he had to start explaining everything.

And so the story begins.

Gregor explained everything, the fall, his first quest, all the details, he didn't miss a thing. THey all stayed quiet throughout it all. Gregor struggled through the hard parts like when he thought he lost Boots, when he thought he lost Luxa and when he lost Ares plus all the fighting he had to do.

Once he was through all of it they sat there processing all that they heard.

"So what's this Luxa girl to you?" Emma inquired.

"Umm... a friend." Gregor said not sure what they were anymore. He knew how he felt about her but he didn't know how she felt anymore. He knew if he saw her one more time he wouldn't leave her.

Gregor's uncle looked at him and knew that Luxa was much more than just a friend, he figured out she's the girl in the picture.

"Wow that was much different then I thought you were hiding from me." Gregor's uncle told him.

"So that claw is Ares's?" he asked respectfully.

"Y-Yes." Gregor said, choking just thinking about him.

"And all those scars are from all your battle's?"

"Yeah most have faded but the 5 I got from the Bane will never fade, they were too fatal."

"Can we see them?" Emma questioned softly.

"Are you sure they are pretty bad." Gregor sesponded, warning them.

"Yes I need to see if this is all real, it feels too unbelievable."

"Ok"

And with that Gregor lifted his shirt to show them the map of scars all of his chest.

All 3 of them gasped.

"None of those are close to gone Gregor, they aren't faded at all." Larry told him out of surprise.

"Yeah but they are a bit better then when I first got them." responded sadly.

"That was 3 years ago!" Larry exclaimed. "I don't think they will fade in a lifetime!"

"Maybe not" Greggor replied.

"So Gregor what are you going to do now?" inquired.

All 4 of them were staring at him waiting for his response.

He had said he wasn't going to go. He couldn't do that to his mother, but what if they needed his help? He couldn't turn his back on them, he couldn't turn his back on her. He was torn between what to do.

Gregor started "I'm going to…"

**Ohhh a cliffhanger! I hope you all did enjoy it. I worked extra hard on this chapter due to not posting recently but I'm back for sure! I may post another chapter today to make up for all the lost time. Anyway please review and tell me what you think and any suggestions for the next chapter(s). Reviews help me improve on my writing and make better chapters plus they make me more motivated! Please drop a follow as well so you don't miss any new posts which will be a lot more now. I plan to do something at 10 follows so follow if you want to see that! Stay safe, stay home, wash your hands, we'll get through these hard times but we can only do it if we all do our part! Fly you high-Proud Warrior!**


	8. Chapter 8: Choices

**Hey guys welcome to chapter 8! Can't believe we're almost to chapter 10 already! Thank you so much for 1,500 views! It means so much to you to ****DasDuke ****and ****Ripred ****for reviewing it means a lot to me. Anyway this is going to be an interesting chapter things are going to start picking up now! Don't forget to follow and review! Enjoy!**

Chapter 8: choices

"I'm going to go back," Gregor told them.

"What!" Emma exclaimed," that place seems so bad. Why on Earth would you want to go back?"

"I have to make sure they are ok. I can't just pretend they don't exist." Gregor said definitely.

"You don't have any reason to go back! And they have survived so long without you what makes you think that they need you now!" Emma yelled not wanting him to go.

"The people down there have saved my life. I owe it to them. They are my friends. I won't abandon them! If they need me I'll do whatever it takes to help them!" Gregor said with finality.

"Ughhh" Emma grunted.

"Gregor you can't just go back, what if another creature finds you and how are you going to even get back down." Gregor's uncle explained to him.

"I don't know yet but I know I won't leave them!" Gregor yelled angrily.

"I know you can't, we just need a plan, I'll help you." Gregor's uncle told him.

"You will?" Gregor asks skeptically.

"Yes, I don't think your mom realizes how important these people are to you or what you've had to go through that has made you much more mature and able to make your own decisions." Gregor's uncle told him.

"Oh wow, thank you." Gregor replies completely surprised by this.

"I knew that you would always go back,Gregor." told him, "Destiny will always find you."

"I will help too." Larry says reluctantly.

"No I couldn't ask that of you guys, you don't owe them anything plus your family will get worried. I'll probably be down there for more than a couple days."Gregor explains.

"You're my friend, I will help you no matter what. This seems important to you." Larry stated.

"It's gonna be dangerous and you don't have any combat practice, you won't be able to protect yourself." Gregor said, not wanting him to get himself into something he will regret.

"Well that's a risk I'm willing to take for my best friend." Larry said confidently.

Gregor wished he could say he was his best friend as well but that would be a lie. All the bonds he had with the people in The Underlandwas different to anything else. They had relied on each other and saved each other's lives. He knew they couldn't be replaced. But he knew Larry was a very good friend of his and with this he knew that they were good again.

"Thank you Larry you have no idea how much this means to me." Gregor replied gratefully.

" , is it fine if Emma stays here till the rest of our band gets here and then you can drop her off so she is with them?" Gregor asks.

"Hey" Emma protests, "I will help you too, if it means this much to you."

"You sure Emma you don't seem to like it much." Gregor questions.

"Yes I'm sure." Emma replies.

"Well none of you are going anywhere till you fill your bellies and get a good night's rest!" annonces.

"But I have.." Gregor started.

"No buts I'll cook and you guys can go but things you'll need then you will sleep and then you can go." said with finality.

"She's right Gregor lets go get supplies we don't want to be under prepared." Gregor's uncle told him.

"Ok" Gregor replied knowing that this was a good plan.

Gregor, his uncle, Emma, and Larry all got up and left the apartment as started cooking.

"Alright what will we need?" Gregor's uncle asked.

"Light for you guys, light is extremely important." Gregor told them," and batteries, water, and a knife."

"Is a knife necessary?" Emma questioned not wanting to have to have it.

"Only if we want to survive." Gregor said sarcastically.

He realized he was turning into Ripred and couldn't wait to see his mentor and friend. He could call Ripred a friend now.

"Only I will carry a knife if no one else is comfortable enough to but we will need to have to defend ourselves until we get there." Gregor explains.

"I think only you and I should have knives although you'll probably do the majority of protecting, I'll just have it just in case." Gregor's uncle prompts.

"That should work." Gregor agreed.

"Alright let's get all our items quick. We want to get as much rest as possible." Gregor's uncle tells them.

"Yes" they all agree.

They make it to the store and Gregor and his uncle decide to go get the knives while Larry and Emma go get the lights and batteries.

When they get over to the knives there is a huge selection. Gregor examines them and decides to go with an ordinary size knife that is sharp but not hard to wield. The knife isn't meant to be wielded but it'll do for what they need. Gregor's uncle decides on a smaller knife that is still sharp since he won't know how to wield it properly.

As they are going to meet Emma and Larry they come across 2 things Gregor knows he will need. A Swiss army pocket knife full of a bunch of mechanics and duck tape.

Duct tape has been invaluable when he went there before and he knew that he should take some.

They grab the items and head over to Emma and Larry. They have gathered 3 small flashlights that won't do a thing in The Underland.

"That won't do a thing in The Underland." Gregor informs them while he grabs 3 strong beam flashlights along with hat lights.

"Remember this could be the difference between light and pitch dark while almost every other creature can see in The Underland." Gregor tells them.

He grabs enough batteries to replace each light twice and then they head over to the water.

Gregor can't believe what he finds, a water filter. This would be so useful in The Underland he thinks. He grabs a dozen of these pocket size water filters and is amazed at his luck. Maybe licks on my side this time he thinks.

Little does he know what's in store for him.

Gregor also grabs them all water canteens that they can fill with water.

"I think that's it." Gregor says.

"Just make sure we don't want to forget anything, this could be life or death." his uncle warns.

"We'll need to take some food but has some and then we'll have some when we get to Regalia, we have water light knives and duct tape. I think we should be good till we get to the palace." Gregor tells them.

"Alright let's go check out then." his uncle says.

As they were going to the self checkout, as to not be suspicious, Gregor notices a scented cleaning spray and smells it and it smells like the rain. He grabs a bottle just so they cn lose their scent in The Underland.

"What's that for? Emma asks when she notices it.

"Well almost every creature will probably be able to smell us in The Underland so this might be able to help cover us up a little bit." he replies.

"Alright then is that all?" Gregors uncle asks.

"Yep we should be good. Let's head back, eat and get a good night's rest." he tells them.

"Yep." they all agree.

Gregors uncle pays for the items and they head back quickly. It's dark out now and you can see the moon. Gregor's thoughts go back to The Underland. He wished Luxa could see the moon, he couldn't get her out of his head lately.

They made it back to the apartment and go up the stairs to 's door. They knock and she lets them in delighted.

"Dinner is almost ready." she annonces, "wash your hands and sit down."

They all go wash their hands and sit down.

"Gregor can you please come help me with this." yells from the kitchen.

"Sure." Gregor responds, getting up and heading to the kitchen.

"Gregor there is actually something I want to tell you before you go." she whispered when he's in the kitchen, "In private."

"What?" Gregor asks not sure what to expect.

"I know that you love the people down there, they are your best friends… and the love of your life, you don't feel like you belong here and I know it will tear you apart if you have to leave them." says.

"I have to go it doesn't matter if it tears me apart." Gregor whispers, knowing it's true.

"Yes Gregor, you're 15 but you are much more mature than you should be. You can make your own choices and I just want to tell you to do what is right for you even if that means staying down there. Gregor you deserve to be happy in a place you belong with your friends. I don't want you to live a horrible life with all you've already been through. Choose yourself once Gregor." she tells him.

"Wow.' Gregor says stunned not knowing how to reply,"I never knew that was an option, but what about my mother?"

"Don't worry about her. You have a couple days here. I'll lie for you guys and buy you as much time as possible and then I'll handle her when she gets here, don't worry about her, worry about yourself." pleads.

"Ok." Gregor responds, "I'll think about it.".

But deep down Gregor knows that he won't be able to leave when he sees all his friends from The Underland.

They take the food to the kitchen and enjoy a nice dinner but all Gregor can think about is what said to him.

Once dinner is over Gregor tells them they should probably take a shower now as well as in the morning to have as little scent as possible and have everything ready for the morning so they can leave as quickly as possible.

Gregor, Gregor's uncle and arragange the bags for the morning while Emma and Larry are showering in the 2 bathrooms.

found 4 cheap drawstring bags they could use since they would probably be burned. Once they were done Gregor and his uncle went to shower since Emma and Larry just finished.

Gregor showered quickly but tried to get any scent off him. Once he was finished he went back to find , Larry and Emma all watching tv.

"We should probably go to sleep." Gregor tells them, "We will need as much rest as possible."

"Yep." agrees.

They decide that 2 of them can sleep in the room with 2 beds and 2 on the couch.

Gregor volunteers for the couch and Emma is quick to follow.

Gregor can see the sad look in Larry's eyes and says" You should sleep on the bed, you'll get better sleep you'll need it plus my uncle and I can discuss any more details."

"Fine." she says disappointed.

The two of them go to their room and Gregor waits on his uncle. When he's done also goes to her room.

"We have everything ready, we'll just need to shower and go. I think we should wake up at 6 so we can leave by at latest 7. Does that sound good?" Gregor says.

"Sounds like a plan to me." his uncle responds.

With that they turn out the lights and go to sleep.

**And that is it for chapter 8! Hope you enjoyed it, don't forget to follow and review. Let me know what you think in the chapter and what you think is going to happen. I'm going to try to post within the week so stay tuned. I'm going to have a poll up on whether you want this to end with this book or if I should make another so I can plan how the story goes so go vote. Stay safe, wash your hands Fly You High-Proud Warrior!**


	9. Chapter 9: The Jump

**Ok I'm back with chapter 9, things get exciting this chapter. A lot will happen so I really hope you enjoy it. This is where the plot kicks off. Don't forget to go vote on my poll on whether I should make another book after or make this the last one so I know how to plan the book. Don't forget to follow so you never miss posts. Anyway enough rambling on to what you're here for.**

**Note:Sorry for the late update! I know it seems like this happens every time but I had Ap exams going on and the school year finished off but now I'll have lots of time because it's summer!**

**Disclaimer: Are these even needed it's in the name of the website :,-)**

Chapter 9: The Jump

Gregor had trouble falling asleep but finally did knowing he would need the rest. He dreamt of returning to Regalia. Seeing the beautiful stone structures. He dreamt of meeting all his friends again. And most of all he dreamt of reuniting with her. It was the best dream he has had since he came back up. His anticipation was at an all time high.

Greogor's uncle woke him up at 6:15. How had he not woken up at 6? He thought it was probably because he didn't want the dream to end.

"Go wake up the other 2, I'm off to shower" Gregor's uncle told him.

Gregor walked into Emma's and Larry's room quietly. They were both sleeping peacefully. Gregor debated leaving them behind, he didn't want anyone getting hurt because of him, but ultimately decided that it would be safer for them to come with him then them try to come after them by themselves.

Gregor lightly shook them both awake.

"We need to get ready, I'm going to go shower, you guys can go after my uncle and I are done" he explained to them.

"Sounds good" they both said sleepily.

Gregor went off to take a shower. While he was showering he was sure to try to remove all smell from him so they would be harder to notice, but he knew they would have to burn their clothes when they go to Regalia. Gregor couldn't hold back his excitement but now he was getting anxious. What if things were bad down there? What is going on that there was a dead human and flyer so close to the surface? And the question that had been haunting him. Was Luxa ok?

In the underland anything is possible, Luxa could be seriously injured or worse…

Gregor didn't want to think of the possibility and quickly cleared his mind of these thoughts. There was nothing he could do till he got down there and thinking of all these situations wouldn't help him he needed to focus on now.

Greoge finished up his shower dried off and put clothes on that he didn't care about. Most of the things in the overland Gregor didn't care about, there were very few things. Everything felt different to him once he came back up, it felt dull like this wasn't the place he belongs to.

Once Gregor was all ready he got out and went to go tell Larry or Emma they could go in. When he got out he found Emma waiting to go in.

"I'm done, you can go and shower. Be sure to shower really well because we don't want our scent to give us away." Gregor told her.

Gregor went to the living room where his uncle and were waiting. They both had very grim expressions on.

They waved him over to come sit with them. He wondered what this could be about. He sat down on the couch and looked up wondering what they were going to say. His uncle glanced up at and then looked back at Gregor.

"Gregor…" he started.

"Yes… is something wrong?" Gregor questioned.

"No it's just that, told me what all these people mean to you and I figured out what Luxa means to you and I want you to know that once we are done helping them down there, I won't blame you if you want to stay." He told Gregor solemnly.

"Umm I'm not sure what I'm going to do." Gregor told them honestly. "It's been so long and it still feels like home but I don't know how they will feel about me being back, they probably have all moved on." Gregor confessed sadly.

"You don't know that Gregor, you have been a huge part of their lives." reassured.

"Maybe." Gregor said doubtfully.

"Anyway let's make sure we have everything." Gregors Uncle suggested wanting not to go any further in the conversation.

They all headed to the door where had placed all the bags.

"Gregor this one is yours it had duct tape, water and some food. All the others have the water filters, water and food. I didn't know how both of you wanted to carry your knives so I just left them here." she said pointing to the table.

"I'm gonna keep mine in my hand and i'll keep the swiss army knife in my pocket for easy access." Gregor said.

"Gregor as much as I don't want to say this I think you should go first because you have the combat practice and it wouldn't be safe for me to jump after with a knife in my hand so you can just hold both knives.' His uncle told him.

"Sure, no problem." Gregor responded.

Right then Larry came out of the shower, he looked a bit pale.

"Are you ok?" Gregor asked with genuine concern.

"Yeah." Larry responded "It just hit me what i'm going to be doing."

"You don't have to do this if you don't want to." Gregor told him.

"No, I know how important this is to you. I'm coming." Larry stated with such confidence that even Gregor was taken aback.

"Ok." Gregor responded "Get ready we are gonna leave right as Emma is out of the shower."

Larry sat on the couch and stared at the wall. He couldn't believe this was happening to him. What had he gotten himself into? Should he stay behind? No, he pushed out all doubt from his head. He had to do this.

A couple minutes later Emma got out of the shower and they were all ready to go.

They all stood by the doorway a little while not knowing what to say till Gregor picked up his bag and opened the door. The rest of them picked up their bags in silence and followed Gregor out the door with closing the door and following.

"So where exactly are we going?" Larry asked.

Gregor had completely forgotten to tell them how he got down there when he told them the story of the Underland.

"The laundry room." Gregor replied.

"Who knew the separation between a whole different world would be a laundry room." Larry said cracking a joke that seemed to ease the tension that they all seemed to be carrying.

The rest of the way down they were all silent though lost in their own thoughts.

When they finally made it down Gregor quickly checked to make sure no one was there and went over to the grate. It was there, Gregor couldn't believe he was this close to being back to the Underland. He took a deep breath, took one last look around to make sure they were ok and moved the washing machine and opened the grate. His heart dropped when there was no current. He didn't know how long it would be till it came back on.

He turned back and told them that they would have to wait till it was back on. They all seemed even more tensed as the waiting game began. They remained in silence the whole time. Finally Gregor started to see the current start again.

Gregor looked around at everyone else and couldn't believe that these people were about to come to a strange land for him.

"The current is on, this is your last chance to turn back." Gregor warned "After this there is no turning back it's all in. I can't assure you that you will be safe or when we will come back. Do you all still want to come with?"Gregor questioned.

They all still stood their ground and said they would go with him.

"Ok." Gregor responded.

He turned to and hugged her goodbye.

"You be safe now." She told Greogor with tears in her eye.

"I will ." Gregor said sadly not knowing if he would see her again.

Then he stepped right next to the grate turned around and told the rest of them that they would be falling but they wouldn't get hurt and to just trust him. They all had flashlights in hand.

"Don't turn those on till you reach the very bottom you want to save as much battery life as possible." warned them.

They all nodded in understanding and then Gregor turned back looked down and… jumped.

**Ok guys I would just like to say I am extremely sorry the first part of this story was made around May and I am just finishing this. I know this is unacceptable but I had no motivation all summer and I finally decided to post. I will be posting more now but I am sorry. Anyway don't forget to follow and review! Vote in my poll on my page please and thank you all so much for 2,739 views! That is just insane. I hope you guys are staying safe ****and I hope you enjoyed it. All suggestions are welcome. I will need them for the mark. I didn't think that through all the way. Fly you high-Proud Warrior**


	10. Chapter 10: The Reunion

**Hey guys welcome to chapter 10! This chapter I promise Gregor will make it to Regalia from feedback I've heard you all want the reunion and I will deliver! Thank you so much for the continued support. I really appreciate it. Don't forget to follow, review and vote on the poll on my profile. Suggestions for where the story should go is very welcome. It will help me write faster as I will have more ideas. Anyway onto the chapter you have all been waiting for.**

**Disclaimer: I don't think anyone reads these.**

Chapter 10: The Reunion

Right as Gregor jumped his grip on his knife and his uncles increased. He clicked to see if they were following and sure enough they had all jumped one by one after him. Gregor had forgotten how long the way down was it felt like an eternity. While they were falling Gregor got lost in his head, with everything going on it was impossible for Gregor's mind to stop thinking.

What had those marking's been and why were they so close to the overland? Gregor had so many questions but no answers.

After what felt like an eternity Gregor could finally see the floor with his echolocation. Good news was it didn't seem like there were any creatures. Gregor relaxed thinking they would be safe. He thumped against the ground and got up and brushed the dirt off of him and waited for the rest of them to land safely on the ground. He echoed to make sure that they were safe but then he could see something through his echolocation. A body around a bend near them. Gregor cleared the distance between him and the bend putting himself between the body he noticed and the rest of his group. He waited, not daring to turn away from the bend for them to land behind him. He echoed again and saw that his uncle had just landed and his friends soon followed. Gregor also noticed that the body hadn't moved at all, he couldn't tell what creature it was since it lay curled in a ball on the floor.

Gregors uncle flicked his flashlight on, illuminating the once dark cave.

"I'll keep mine on, you guys leave yours off. We want to save as much battery as possible, plus Gregor will be able to lead us without light." Gregor's uncle told them.

His two friends murmured in agreement.

"Where do we go now Gregor?" Emma asked Gregor.

"Wait here." Gregor commanded, still not turning from where the body was.

"Why, what is there?" Larry questioned in a shaking voice.

"I'm not sure."Gregor responded clutching both knives in his hand.

He slowly turned around and handed his uncle his knife then told them he was going to go check it out.

"We should come and look as well" Emma protested.

"No, stay here." Gregor commanded "If it's safe i'll let you know and you can come"

"He's right," Gregor's uncle told them "He can handle himself based on what he told us, we can't."

Gregor nodded to his uncle and turned back around and slowly made his way over to the corner. He kept echoing but didn't notice anything else other than the unmoving body. As he turned the corner he walked up to the body and bent down to touch it. Right as he touched it he withdrew his hand immediately. He felt a still hot blood on his hands. He could tell this was a bat. He clicked loudly to get a clear image and two things popped out to him, first the blood was in the exact same pattern as the bat he saw under Central Park and the bat seemed to be in a position of covering something. Gregor moved the bat wing slowly but carefully to uncover an underlander. The underlander also had fresh blood in the same pattern. Gregor realized that the bat and human under Central Park must have had dried blood in that pattern.

Gregor couldn't understand what these patterns could possibly mean. He racked his mine for any clues but couldn't think of anything.

"Gregor can we come, is it safe?" Larry called out.

Gregor not wanting to be there any longer and having already memorized the pattern turned back toward where his friends were and headed back.

"Can we see what was there?" Larry asked.

"No it's better you don't" Gregor responded with a bit of worry in his voice.

"Why? What was it and why do you seem worried?"Emma questioned.

"I'll explain later let's just get going" Gregor responded with finality lacing his voice.

"We should listen to him, he knows best about this place" Gregor's uncle told them.

"I'll lead the way with Larry and Emma behind me, you can pull up the rear but if you notice anything let me know." Gregor told the group.

"Sounds like a plan" his uncle said.

Gregor turned to start heading to Regalia, a mixture of emotions stirred inside him.

Gregor was walking when he realized he had no idea where he needed to go. He came back to his senses to look around and realized that there was only one tunnel in the direction of Regalia. Gregor was filled with relief when he realized that.

He started heading down at a moderate jog, not too fast though, so his friends and uncle could keep up and wouldn't tire out soon.

Greogr's mind was racing with ideas and possibilities of what would happen when he made it to Regalia and would meet his old friends, his old mentor and most of all… _Luxa. _Gregor had conflicting feelings about his reunion with all the people he used to know here. A lot could have happened here in 3 years, for all he knows they could have forgotten him, and as much as he knows it isn't true the idea of it is one of his biggest fears.

Gregor lost track of time in his head as he had been mindlessly running down the tunnel thinking of being back here in the underland, till he was pulled back to reality by a yelp behind him.

Gregor whipped his head around to see what happened and saw that everything was fine but Larry had just tripped.

Relieved that there wasn't something attacking them Gregor asked his friend if he was ok.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Larry responded although when he tried to get up it was noticeable that he was in fact not fine.

He had started to get up and put is feet under him when he fell back to the floor and grabbed his foot while crying out.

"What's wrong?" All three of them called out, worry lacing their voices.

"Nothing!"Larry growled through gritted teeth but it was obvious something wasn't right.

"We need to get him to Regalia immediately, the doctors there will be able to fix him up" Gregor commanded.

"How should we get him there?" Emma questioned "He's clearly unable to walk properly."

"I'll help him, he can lean on me and use his good foot, I don't think we are too far away now." Gregor told her.

"Ok let's just get there quick i'm getting freaked out!" Emma whispered quickly.

Imagine how she's going to react when she sees all the creatures The Underland holds Gregor thought but he didn't say anything.

Gregor extended his hand out and helped Larry up and Larry wrapped his arm around Gregors shoulder and used his good foot. Once they were ready to go Gregor started walking forward with Emma behind him and his uncle pulling up rear.

Larry hopped his way along putting a lot of his weight on Gregor although Gregor didn't mind.

After about another 10 minutes Gregor started to notice light coming from up ahead. He was relieved that they made it all the way without coming across any trouble, other then Larry tripping and injuring himself.

"It's just up ahead!" Gregor exclaimed with joy, running right past a couple tunnels that were off the side of the tunnel they were in.

Gregor picked up the speed and started slowly jogging, he forgot everything and his emotions were all over the palace, he was feeling excited despite the bodies he found, not knowing what to expect once he showed up.

The light was drawing nearer and nearer, Gregor thought that there was nothing that could stop him from reuniting with his friends in Regalia, when there was a yelp from behind and he heard his friends sprinting towards him and then he heard claws.

Gregor spun around and echoed to see what was going on. What he saw terrified him, he realized Emma and his uncle had seen the giant rats in one of the side tunnels and were now running for their lives. How could I have missed that, Gregor thought to himself. He realized he had been too excited being so close to Regalia that he was too distracted to and his uncle were now behind him and Larry was still leaning on him.

"You guys help Larry, and go towards the light as fast as you can, and give me your knife!" Gregor commanded.

Gregor's uncle handed him his knife and helped Larry off along with Emma. They were off towards Regalia and Gregor turned around to face the rats.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" a large rat in the middle of the group in a relaxed position sneered.

The two rats on the side of the large rat that was laying down started moving towards him. They didn't seem to tensed up, they probably thought he couldn't see in the dark and he could use that to his advantage.

As soon as one of the rats was within striking distance Greogr leaped forward and thrust his knife towards it. It jumped back in surprise and Gregor had managed to cut it on its belly, not that much damage but enough to shock it.

Then Gregor could feel his rager senses coming, it had been so long and he didn't know if he could control it.

His vision started to split and Gregor could feel himself being pulled from the driver seat. He started doing all sorts of attacks that he didn't control. The two rats that had been advancing were suddenly both being fended off and pushed back. They got cut after cut, but Gregor knows the reason he was doing so well is the element of surprise. The third rat took notice and was on his feet immediately. The third rat leaped at him and pushed him off balance and Gregor scrambled to get up. Once Gregor was up he saw the two rats had backed off and the third was just standing there, as if in shock.

Gregor felt control slip away even more and then he doesn't remember what happened. All he remembers is seeing claws and fur and a tail.

In the middle of this intense fight, that looked like the two most powerful foruses in The Underland fighting Greogr got smacked across the face with a tail. This jarred him so much and the third rat was on him in an instance. Gregor got ready to dodge a claw or tail but what happened next surprised him. The rat faked a tail flick to hsi right, then kicked him to the ground and … sat on him. Gregor was so stunned by the turn of events his rager senses turned off.

The rat flicked its tail and disarmed him rendering Gregor useless, but Gregor wasn't going down without a fight, rager or no rager, knife or no knife. He started flailing and punching anything he could. The rat simply put its tail over his hands.

"Is that how you greet a old… friend?" sneered an all to sarcastic voice.

"Ripred?!" Gregor yelled.

Gregor couldn't believe it, that it was actually Ripred.

"Yes its me boy" Ripred said sarcastically but with a hint of emotion in his voice.

"Now if I get off will you go full rager with no control again?" Ripred commented sarcastically.

"Yes i'll control myself" Gregor said somewhat annoyed he couldn't control his rager.

"Good you are a very uncomfortable mat" Ripred yawned lazily "Now explain what you are doing here" All the laziness gone from his voice.

"It's a long story ill tell once we are with everyone else but to sum it up I found a flier and its human dead near the Central Park entrance and had to come down." Gregor mumbled still shocked by everything going down.

"Ok, your right let's get you to Regalia rather just explain it once anyway, don't want to here you yapping about it twice" Ripred told him sarcastically "Come on Regalia is close and you'll want to get your face chekd out from my tail hit."

"Yeah, let's go" Gregor agreed.

The two of them headed down while the other two rats stayed behind.

They got to the entrance to the arena and Gregor saw his friends waiting, when they saw Ripred they looked terrified.

"What are you looking at? If I wanted to kill you, you would all be dead" Ripred snorted at them.

They all looked at Gregor and he said" This is an old friend of mine, he can be trusted"

They all got to the entrance and one step further they should be in it.

"Lets put on a show with your entrance Gregor, the arena is packed for a audience to witness" Ripred whispered, mischief in his eyes.

"What do you have in mind?" Gregor responded.

And with that the rat ran right into the stadium and acted crazy till the guards tried to control him. Guard fell left and right and Gregor knew exactly what he meant

"Yall just enter and wait here, I have an entrance to make!" Gregor said and with that he ran into the arena and dove for Ripred.

Eventually the guard backed off and it was Gregor and Ripred the two most powerful forces in the Underland going at each other. This time Gregor was able to control his rager side and it was evenly matched. There were dozens of guards flying over them, unable to intervene. They both accumulated cuts and scratches but nothing major. It seemed like it would go on forever but Ripred had a slight advantage, getting more cuts and scratches in on Gregor. The arena was completely silenced, never having seen such forces go at eachother like they were. Gregor's friends and uncle stood at the edge watching the fight in complete shock, probably not realizing the extent of his fighting abilities. Right when Gregor was going to try to swipe at Ripred's feet and make him fall, a blur of gold caught his eyes and in that moment Ripred took advantage of it and knocked Gregor over,disarmed him and held his claw to Gregor's neck.

Ripred leaned in and whispered "DId I teach you nothing? Never get distracted… lover boy"

Gregor scrambled to his feet but knew the spar was over. Ripred stood next to him and turned in circle's to face all of the crowd.

Suddenly Gregor saw the gold flash again and saw a gold bat with its reider diving towards them. Gregor knew it was Aurora, and ... _Luxa. _

His stomach turned he didn't know what to expect.

"Who is this Ripred? How are they able to take you in a spar for so long and at the same level?" the rider commanded.

"Queen Luxa" Ripred roared mockingly and a slight eye roll "This is… The Great Warrior, Gregor"

The arena burst into commotion but threw it all Gregor looked up and saw Luxa. She was as beautiful as ever.

And slowly she looked down, shocked, and made eye contact with him, and it communicated a sense of joy and relief they both felt and much more in a single second.

**And that's the end of the chapter! Hope you enjoyed please follow and like. Thank you guys so much for 3,300 views that is insane! Don't forget to review and please if you have any suggestions for what Gregor goes up against let me know! I desperately need help figuring it out,I'm not sure where I was going with the patterns and I am open to any suggestions. I am so sorry for the long wait, i'm trying to get faster updates but school is taking up a lot of time. Reviewing always motivates me so please review if you want faster updates. Any suggestions about anything is welcome. Also please vote on the poll in my profile. Also, longest chapter yet! Thank you so much for sticking around. Fly you high-Proud Warrior**


End file.
